The Shadow Elite
by Seshikago
Summary: CRACK FIC What if Naruto was given gift at birth, and left Konoha at the age of three, with His Legendary Bloodline. Not to return for nine years...The Day of the chuunin Exam Finals... I neither own naruto, nor make money off this story.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

(No, I don't own Naruto, BUT MOST of the Ideas in this ARE mine.)

Near twelve years ago, a fearsome Nine-Tailed Demon Fox appeared, and started to attack, and destroy our

village, Konohahagakure. Many Shinobi gave their lives that day, so that on shinobi, may have the time to

battle Him in a duel to death. Finally, after weeks of battle, the one Shinobi flashed, and the Death God

(Shinigami) appeared, and smote the Demon a death blow, stealing His soul, and sealing it into the young child

held by the Shinobi, at the cost of that very Shinobi's own life. The Demon's body was obliterated by

Shinigami, and the Shinobi fell, with its last words being echoed across all of the Infinite Dimensions. "May

you be treated as a Hero, by your peers, and seen for who and what you truly are. I'm sorry Naruto, my son."

This Shinobi, was known as the Fourth Hokage Greatest of the Kages. When the man slumped to the ground,

there was a blinding flare, as rifts the size of mountains opened, and out stepped each of the Gods and

Goddesses of the Infinite Dimensions/ Realms. In a collective voice, that could shatter existence itself, they

said in honor of Naruto's Father. "We grant thee Naruto Kazama, son of Arashi Kazama, Greatest of

Legendary Warriors, a fusion between you and the Demon. Kyuubi-No-Kitsune and Naruto Kazama are both

no more, for you are now Naruto Kazama the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune! With this act, we give you all the power of

Kyuubi, it's title, and memories, but with the mind of Naruto Kazama, but the brain power of the Kyuubi. It is

such, that you will one day follow in you Father's footsteps, and become the leader of the Shadow Elite." With

that, they wiped all memory of the occasion, from everybody's but two's minds, Naruto and the Third Hokage

retained these memories alone.

From That day on, people looked upon Naruto, in hate, not knowing who He really was, only seeing Him as

'The Demon', or 'Hell Spawn', thinking that the demon had taken over Naruto's body. In secret, all of Naruto's

life, He trained, and harnessed His powers, and sifted through His memories, given to Him by Kyuubi. Then,

one day, when He was three years old, He left the village mysteriously, knowing both that He would miss the

old man, and that it had to be done. The day He left, He saw an attack coming towards the village. By what His

senses were telling Him, the Ninja waiting for the attack, stood no chance, against such numbers. He may have

resented the villagers for their treatment of Him, but He still loved the Village, and the old man, so He decided

to help. He watched as the force came closer, then flashed to the spot in front of the village Ninja, in a flare of

white light. He turned to puzzled looking Ninja, and said, "this will be my final act for this village for some time,

so back off, I'll deal with these small fry, while you all save your strength." He turned, and they started yelling

for Him to get out of the way, that He would be killed, that He couldn't possibly even hope to stand up to

them. Naruto merely raised his arms, and a steel like look came onto his face, then his eyes turned a myriad of

colors, showing characteristics, of all the eye bloodlines. (Sharingan, Byakugan, Ingan(seal eye, makes seals

with eyes in air, and removes, drains, and copies like sharingan, but all seals, be they hand or written seals),

making the ti-ne-shigan(also allows user to control time and space) The Ninja gasped in disbelief, as Naruto

said, "Ti-Ne-Shigan!" Naruto had just activated His Celestial Bloodline given to Him by the Gods, and

Goddesses on the day of the sealing. It was an eye blood line that copied others, and made the copied version

stronger, and combined them with others, creating the final form, which Naruto had the second to last level, all

he left to do, was use it more often, and he'd receive the final form. The thing was, this Bloodline, while always

recognizable, was only heard of in legends. Naruto's eyes flashed, and he went through several seals, and

said, "Time/space Type, Vortex Of Oblivion!" Suddenly, the air in front of them shimmered, and opened, into a

Vortex, that sucked in the hundred odd enemy Ninja, and there was not even a scream, it happened so

suddenly. As soon as it was finished, it collapsed inward, and faded out of existence, shimmering. Naruto

turned as the Ninja from the village, stared in awe of the feat the three year old child had just achieved, not to

mention the possession of the legendary Ti-Ne-Shigan Bloodline, and said. "I will return one day, but until that  
day comes, know this, the one you despise, may very well one day, be your only means of survival. For now, I

shall leave, for this village does not deserve my presence! I shall return one day for my precious people, but

that day will not be soon, nor will it be easy for this village. Farewell, for now. Be warned, you have only nine

years, till your judgment day arrives." With that Naruto's eyes flashed slightly, and he was consumed by a rift,  
and disappeared. It would be nine years till he stepped foot in Konohahagakure again.

So, did you enjoy chapter one? Should I update? Reveiw!!!!!!!!!! Please:-)


	2. Chapter 2: The Divine Shadow

(Hey, I got some reviews saying things about different things, I'm glad to be able to say they were all positive, and there were no flames, so, here we go, on with the story.)

Flash Forward Nine Years

It was Nine years from that day, and Naruto Kazama, had succeeded in creating his own village,

at the request of the Divine Council of Gods and Goddesses. In the years since that day he'd

saved the village Ninja, he had accomplished much, including gaining leadership of the shadow

Elite, the Elite Battle/Guardian Class group of of Warriors. They were made up of; Rin Inuzuka

(now Uchiha-has sharingan eyes, due to bonding with Itachi, her husband), Itachi Uchiha,

Kisame, Gaara Kazama(twin brother of Naruto, smuggled away at birth, nobody knew.-Has Ti-

Ne-Shigan exactly like Naruto's), Zabuza, Haku of the Snow,Anko(Anko left Konoha and Naruto found Her, and saved Her from enemy Ninja attacking Her, and she's been with Him ever since, since they instantly became best friends, then fell in love. Will show flash back on it and their relationship later in story.) and Lara Yakushi(honorary

sisters, now Kazama, due to Anko marrying Naruto, and Lara marrying Gaara), and lastly,

Naruto Kazama. Over the time he had not been in the Divine Realms, he had met, and picked up

these people, by either befriending themand inviting them to join him, or helping them, and having

them join him after he befriended them, till he had created his own group of Elites. It was this way,

till one day, the Divine Counsel sought him out, for him to make a hidden village for the Divine

Realms, with the immortals. making him and his Elites, Immortal in return, and granting them all

godhood, with Naruto the leader of the Village's Elites, and the Village Protector. Thus, the

Hidden village Of The Shadows/Divine Gods, was born. That was two years ago, and the Village

of the Shadow, had prospered, and even in the mortal Realm, people had heard whispers of an

ancient powerful people, made their village an official Hidden village. The thing was, nobody ever

knew where it was, or where they came from, only whispers, of its might, and prosperity. Naruto

stood on the roof of a building in his village, watching it come to life as the sun rose over the hills.

Today was the day, that marked nine years to the day, since he had left the village he was born in.

Today was the day, he had promised to return. Today was the day, that he would be returnig to

Konoha. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the sound of Gaara's footsteps,

as he walked over to him until he put his hand on his shoulder, shaking him out of his day dream.

"Do you think they will remember us Gaara? It's been nine years, and only the Third ever knew

you even existed.(Note, Gaara was kidnapped at birth by suna, and shukkaku was sealed into

him, making him like in the anime, until Naruto found him, and discovered his true identity, and

had the counsel do what they did to him, to Gaara.) It's been so long, I've come to call this my

home, and nothing will change that. It's just, I'm afraid of what will happen, if the rest of the

village were to find out what they did to us," Naruto said. Gaara turned him to face him, and said,

"Naruto, they WILL remember you, and if what you say about what you did the day you left is

true, then they will probably be waiting for you. Brother, it's time we return to Konoha, and

introduce ourselves." Naruto nodded, and they left for the main gate. When they arrived at the

gates, they found Anko and Lara waiting for them. Naruto went and hugged Anko, and Gaara,

Lara. Naruto then turned, and faced His squad, that was His family and best of friends. "As you

know, it's the time of the Chuunin Final Exam in Konoha today. We will be participating as a

group, against nine of Konoha's ninja, and nine of the Sand's," Gaara's face twisted in hate at the

mention of the Sand Village, "and also nine of sound's," Naruto told them. They all nodded, and

stepped forward and, and each went through a series of uncopyable hand seals, and a rift

swallowed them all, then disapeared.

They were returning to Konoha at last.

(Note: Itachi didn't massacure His clan, Orochimaru did, and He only left because He was

disgusted by the village. He only left Sasuke because it was still His home, butHe did tell Him

where He was going, and when He would return. Itachi has to retake the Final Exam, because He

resigned His ninja status, when He left Konoha, the same goes for everybody else in the group.)

Note: Thank you for reading my story, you Guys/Girls who do, and review, make it so I want to write more and more, which is one the two most enjoyable things for me to do in my life.)

P.S.-I ask you Guys/Girls to tell me when you want me to update, or some good ideas, cause I have about the third chapter and almost the fourth done already, just not posted.

REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please:-)

Thanks,

Sincerely: seshikago


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

In Konoha

The Third Hokage was sitting in His seat next to the Kazekage, chatting about the matches they were most eager to watch, when He realized the date today. He suddenly paled, as He remembered what the Anbu had told Him, of what Naruto had said, 'Farewell, for now. Be warned, you have only nine years, till your judgment day arrives.' The Third realized that today marked nine years to the day, since He had left, for who knows where, or when, considering HE possessed the time travel abilities of the Ti-Ne-Shigan. The Kazekage frowned(It's really Him, Orochimaru is His partner. He was never assassinated.) and asked, "something the matter, lord Hokage?" The Third nodded His head, and said, "I just realized a second extremely important significance of the date today. It marks the sworn date of return, by a friend of mine, from nine years ago." The Kazekage laughed, and said, "really? And who might it be, that it has you so disturbed?" The Third shook His head, and said, "it is no laughing matter, this particular individual was wronged by this village since the day of His birth, and so He left, at the age of three, swearing to return, to enact Judgement in nine years time. Today marks nine years to the day. I pray He is alright, for he was only three when he left." The Kazekage said, "then it should be interesting to see if He keeps His word, and comes. I wonder if He will be one of these Mysterious Shadow Elite I have heard rumors about from my men in their repor-" He was cut off by the Third's sudden gasp of recognition at the name, and said, "you know of them? Who are? Are they really from the mysterious Hidden Village of the Shadows?"

He continued to bombard the Third with questions, when He cut Him off, byraising His hand to signify He refused to answer. The Kazekage huffed, and rolled His eyes. "Yes, they are, and I know that much for certain. It has been almost thirteen years since I've heard that name, since they Descended to the Mortal Realm. If they are here, it means something huge id about to occur," the Third said quietly to the Kazekage. The Kazekage's turned His face, a smirk on His face, knowing what was to occur, or so He thought. The matches were about to begin, when a shimmering rift opened, and group of Men and Women in Black and White robes. They stepped forward, and the person in front, said, "We are the leaders of the Shadow Village, we hereby request that a group of our ninja be aloud to participate in the Final Exam of the Chuunin Exams." The Third and the Kazekage looked on in shock, bordering on awe, till they shook themselves, and nodded, and the Third proceeded to issue the order that nine slots were to be placed for the Shadow Villages Ninja. The Shadow Council nodded, and sat in their chairs at the Hokages side. The Third asked, "where are the Ninja at right now?" the leader, merely said cryptically, "they will arrive in a few moments time. The twins are probably briefing their squad about the Exam. (Also, note that Naruto and Gaara are the Leaders of the Shadow Elite, Gaara just lets Naruto lead, because He's better at it then Gaara, but they have equal authority in the group. The Kazekage had a puzzled look come onto His face, and the Third said, "twins? What are their names, pray tell?" The council members looked at each other, and shrugged, and looked back at the two. The leader said, "well, I geuss we could tell that much. They are the co-founders of our village on the orders of the supreme council. they are brothers. Their names are Naruto Kazama, and Gaara Kazama. I believe they both have a certain significance to the two of you."

The Kazekage gasped in suprise, and recognition of Gaara, and the Third turned, and gave Hima death glare, saying, "Lord Kazekage, why did you have a member the Kazama Clan in your village?" The Kazekage refused to answer, so the council said, "we cn answer you that. When Arashi Kazama and Tsunade Kazama gave birth, they had twins, Naruto and Gaara. The Kazekage had Gaara kidnapped, and sealed the one-tailed demon Shukkaku into Him. It was a messed up seal, unlike Naruto's, it tortured him, by not allowing him to sleep, or it would take over His body, so Gaara suffered, and never slept, and hardened, into a cold uncaring person. That is, until Naruto found out about His existence, and came and killed over half of Sand's Ninja, for what they'd done, and helped His brother, by merging Him and Shukkaku together, like Naruto and Kyuubi did the day He was sealed, giving Gaara all Shukkaku's powers, title, and memories and knowledge, making Gaara the new Shukkaku, but still Gaara. (Note:Gaara and Naruto are Identical, now that the seal sealing His likeness genes were released with the seal.)" There was a silence, as the Kazekage paled in realization, of what had just been said. The Third just glared at Him, and turned back to the others, and said, "well, lets begin." He got up, and was about to signal the proctor to start the Exam, when suddenly, another Rift opened next to the group of Genin participants. Out stepped a group of nine individuals, two of which, were Identical, making it obvious who the twins were, it's just the telling who they were individually, was the hard part. The two stepped forward, and said in unison, voices identical, except to the other seven with them, and the council. "We greet thee Konohahagakure, it's been a while. Nine years to the day to be exact."


	4. Chapter 4: Time Lords

Sorry guys, I know it's been a while between my last update and now, but I think you maight like this chapter, and if you don't, oh well, I geuss I might rewrite it, it would be no problem I geuss.

LOL

Enjoy the new chapter.

Now, on with the story!!!!!!

At His words several Anbu and Jounin gasped in shock, recalling the three year old from nine years ago. Hyuuga Hiashi gasped, and His youngest daughter Hanabi, asked, "What is it Father? Who are those Men?" Hiashi replied, awe clear in His voice, "they, Hanabi, would be the wielders of the Celestial Ti-Ne-Shigan Bloodline!" He hadn't realized that he had spoken over complete silence in the entire stadium, until there was a collective gasp from the entire stadium, and the other contestants in the arena. Gaara and Naruto bowed deeply in the direction of the Council, then nodded his head to the Third Hokage, saying, "my lords and ladies, always a pleasure to see you all. Lord Hokage, it's been quite some time, hasn't it? Well I'm back and I brought my family with me." Gaara then said to the Counsil, "Esteemed Council, shadow Elite Squad A, reporting in. We respectfuly request to suggest an altercation i n the Exam." The council looked thoughtful, before turning towards the Kazekage, and the Third, who said, "what altercations, would you have in mind Gaara, Naruto?" The two looked at each other, then Gaara said, "I request a match with the Kazekage , and my brother requests a match with Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara literally spat out the name Kazekage, His voice literally dripping with venom. The Third looked at the Kazekage, and saw Him nodding His head in acceptance, so He said, "Uchiha Sasuke, please come up here." (Note: Sasuke is not power hungry in this story, but instead strives to become strong to protect those precious to him, and the village.) A moment later, Sasuke appears, and says, "I accept, lord Hokage, it would be an honor to fight with the man who single handedly taught my brother everything he knows. Hey Itachi! Why are you hiding under that stupid hood? You know I can just sense you right?" Itachi sweatdrops, and looks sheepish and embarassed, while Rin just Laughed at Him, as He took off His hood, along with the others. The crowd gasped at the sight of the thought to be dead Uchiha Prodigy, and the faces and identitys of the others.

Naruto and Gaara both turned to the group, and they disappeared then reappeared in front of them. Naruto took Anko's hand, and Gaara took Lara's, while every other couple in the group did the same. The Third Hokage was still in from having over half the SS-Class section of the Bingo Book appear, as a part of the most powerful village in existence. Only He knew this, because of Arashi Kazama, Naruto and Gaara's Father and the Yondaime Hokage being the leader of the Divine Shadow Realm's Elites. He shook himself, then said, "Sasuke, what do you mean, 'Naruto taught Itachi everything He knew'? Itachi was already an Anbu Captain when Naruto turned four." Gaara scoffed, and said, "you seriously think the fact something is in another time can stop us? We're time Lords for a reason!" The Third's eyes shot wide in surprise, saying, "what?! Time Lord? What in god's name does that mean?" Naruto sighed, and muttered something about loud mouth twin brothers not knowing when to shut up, before saying, "because of our bloodline, when we gained our Godhood, Gaara, Lara, Anko, and I were named as the Guardians and Lords/Ladies of time. Thus we have complete and total authority and power over time and space. So as you can see, time traveling and tampering with time, IS OUR JOB!! So we went back in time, and I trained Itachi, and Gaara trained Sasuke in the uses His Elemental control abilities. We then left, and Itachi then joined us years later in our time. Now, if your done asking stupid questions, then we'd like to start the matches, you know, the reason we're here!!" The Third and the Kazekage both looked a bit sheepish, then nodded, signaling the match between Uchiha Sasuke, and Kazama Naruto to be announced, and begun.

Reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

please:-)

Thanks.

Sincerely: Seshikago


	5. Chapter 5: Rasengan Vs Chidori!

Naruto and Sasuke both disappeared in a flash of light, only to appear facing each other down in the arena

Naruto and Sasuke both disappeared in a flash of light, only to appear facing each other down in the arena. The Proctor yelled out to the croud, "Match between Uchiha Sasuke of the Leaf, and Kazama Naruto of the Shadow, Begin!" Naruto and sasuke smirked, and got into the their stances. "So, Sasuke, you got a girlfriend yet? Or did you finally realize like Sakura?" Naruto asked,as they engaged in a taijutsu match, shocking the crowd, and making a certain pink haired girl wonder, 'how does he know me?' Sasuke ducked under a round house kick from Naruto, and said, "yeah, I do, you were right, I do like Sakura. I just wish I knew how you knew before I did." Naruto smirked, and said two words, a if saying 'duh?' "Time Lord." Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. "You didn't?!" Naruto grinned, and said, "I did, but only because Anko's a HUGE romantic, and threatened me with sleeping on the couch for a week if I didn't help her." Sasuke laughed out loud, shocking many in the stadium, seeing the silent Uchiha smiling, not to mention laughing. But with a stranger? On the sidelines, Anko was blushing, as Lara and Rin both looked at her, eyebrows raised questioningly.

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't noticed it, but as their fight progressed, they rapidly accelerated past the speed that anyone in the stadium could watch at, to their amazement. The only indication that there was a fight takin place, was the random shock waves occurring all over the arena, whenever a major hit was blocked, or made. Finally, they both separated and landed, and decided that they would have a face off. "Hey Sasuke, how about we finish this the old fashioned way? One move, winner takes all," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, and they both activated their bloodlines, and Sasuke went through three seals, then grasped his right wrist, and created a Chidori, while Naruto merely gathered Chakra into his right palm, creating a Rasengan. The crowd gasped, as they charged each other, and met the two attacks, crying out, "CHIDORI!!" "RASENGAN!!" The shock wave from the two spheres meeting, knocked everybody but the shadow village council, the Elites, the Kages, and the two fighters, off their feet. When they stood, they saw Sasuke and Naruto both grinning like idiots, holding heir attacks against the others. Then there was an explosion, and Sasuke flew backwards, and fainted, after saying, "damn! I over did the Chakra transfer again," much to the Elites' amusement. The Proctor, when he got over his shock, that is, announced, "winner, Kazama Naruto!" There was silence for a moment, then the stunned crowd, exploded in cheers, and screams. Naruto flashed over to Sasuke, and picked him up, before flashing once again up to the Kages' box, before dropping him gently on the ground. Anko stepped forward, and took his hand, and he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her to him, kissing her tenderly. She moaned, and deepended the kiss, but they were interrupted by the others clearing their throats to get their attention. They sighed, and he whispered, "we'll finish this later, I promise," before kissing her on the forehead. "We better," was Anko's reply, before she turned around in his arms, and he tightened his hold, pulling her against his chest. They looked at the others expectantly, as if to say, 'you interrupted our kiss, so we want to know what's so important, that it can't wait.' The others had the decency to look embarrassed, as the couple glared at them. The Third cleared his throat, and said, "well, that was an interesting match. Pray tell, where did you learn the Fourth's Prize Jutsu, the Rasengan?" Naruto rolled his eyes, and smirked. "My Grandfather taught it to me. He wanted to come, but he had a mission in the Makai today. Something about a tournament, that would decide the fate of the Makai, and the Mortal Realm. Anyways, he went to fight, along with Yusuke, and his two teammates. I seriously don't get what the big deal is, it's just Klethos screwing around with the chaos formula again. It's not like it's the first time he's done this, though it does get annoying when he always ends up asking us for help to fix what he screwed up. Well, anyways, back on topic, what say we get the next match up and running, eh Gaara?" Naruto was met with several rolls of the eyes, from the council, and his group, as he said this. The Third turned toward the Kazekage, and gestured for him to proceed, while Gaara was just standing there, calm and reserved, patiently waiting for the match to begin. The Kazekage stood, and jumped down onto the arena floor, while Gaara simply flashed down. They got into stances, and the Proctor started the match.

The Kazekage started off by going through several hand seals, and saying, "Wind Type: Tornado blades!" Gaara simply snapped his fingers, and a rift appeared, and a out poured sand, that he had solidify into a block, made it fly into the tornado, having it chopped into sharp chunks and pieces. The tornado span them around at insane speeds, then released them back at Gaara. "You fool, mere sand can't defeat the might of my techniques!" Gaara smirked, and said, "is that so? Well luckily for you, that's not all my attack is made of!" The Kazekage scoffed, not believing him, as Gaara raised his arms, and got ready, as the chunks, flew closer. Naruto, realizing what Gaara was about to do, having been on the been on the receiving end of this attack many times in their spars, grinned, and said, "Sandaime-sama, you might want to brace yourself. This attack's shock wave is kinda strong." The Third nodded, and held on to his chair tightly in preperation. Gaara brought his arms wide, and then slammed them together, with super compressed air between them, making the air take off towards the Kazekage, at a speed that was faster then the speed of light. The wind took on a bluish color, as it rocketed towards the Kazekage, and tore through the chunks of sand, and slammed him into the wall, on the other side of the arena. Gaara smirked, and lowered his arms, and walked over to him, just as he stood up. The Kazekage scowled, and said, "you good for nothing piece of shit! What the fuck do you think your doing! I demand you back down n-" He was cut off by Gaara decking him with a round off kick to the face. Gaara then walked over to where he was laying, and said, "don't tell me what to do, you pathetic Mortal! What gives you the idea that I would do anything you say, or even give a rats ass what you think?! As I said, youÕre nothing but a Mortal, who enjoys tampering with people's lives! Judgment will be served today." He turned towards the Shadow Council, and said, "I humbly request the right to execute the foul being known as the Kazekage." The Council members all shared a look, then nodded, as the leader said, "we grant this request young Gaara." Gaara grinned, and the rest of the Shadow Elite Appeared next to him, as he said, "we of the Shadow Elite, hereby deliver your execution, for the unspeakable crimes you have committed against me, and countless others." On the sidelines, two individuals gasped, and raced over to them, saying, "wait! You can't do that! He has information on the attack on this village!" Gaara turned towards them, and smiled, saying, "Kankuro, Temari? Is that you?" The two stopped in their tracks, hearing that. The looked at Gaara, and their eyes widened,a s they finaly realized who this was. "G-G-Gaara? Is that you? What happened to you?" Naruto stepped forward, and said, "ahh, it's you two, I remember you. You two are that bastard over there's children, right?" At their nodded of confirmation, He said, "Gaara here, is my Identical Twin brother, but was kidnapped at birth, by your Father, who put a Impression Seal on him, making him look as if he were his son, and not my twin. I found out, and came and removed it, fixed his seal, and took him back from him." At their shocked, but happy expressions, at hearing their brother wasn't crazy anymore, Naruto said, "by the way, we already know all the information that he could give us." He then turned back towards the others, and nodded. They all got into a group, and said unanimously, "Your death shall be quick, and precise." Gaara then held out his hand, as if grasping something, and a magnificent sword appeared in his hand, which he used to quickly cut the head of the Kazekage off killing him instantly. Seconds later, they had reappeared in the Kage box, only for an explosion to occur. Naruto rolled his eyes, and said, "Orochimaru, if your trying to make an entrance, could please try and make it a little less destructive?" He snapped his fingers, and a whirlwind picked up, and blew away all the smoke, that was obscuring their vision. It revealed a surprised Orochimaru, eyes wide, not expecting his diversion to be dealt with so quickly, and by a child no less! He quickly recovered, and said, laughing, "well done, well done. Now, who would you be, brat?" The Third was watching Naruto and Orochimaru, when he heard the Shadow Council, the Elites, and Sasuke, who woken up moments ago, start to edge away from the two, with extremely weary looks on their faces. He gave them a confused look, until he realized that with how powerful they were, and the fact that Naruto was about to fight, it would surely be destructive, so he scurried over to them, and watched. Naruto smirked at Orochimaru, and made his aura appear around him. Orochimaru watched as an aura of Reddish-Blue chakra enveloped the little twerp in front of him, and suddenly realized who this was. He laughed out loud, and said, "so, your the Kyuubi brat, huh? Well, that won't help you, because I know a container can only use so much, without destroying itself." It was now Naruto's turn to laugh, as he barked out a scoff-laugh, and said, "I'm afraid your mistaken, Orochimaru, for I am not the container for the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi isn't contained, he is very much alive, and free." At his words, Orochimaru said, "don't try and fool me, boy, I know very well that damn fox is sealed inside your body!"


	6. Chapter 6: Return of the Lost

The rest of the people in the stadium, were either frozen from shock, or surprise, but were all gathered at the the outside of the barrier that Orochimaru had erected, and watched, and listened to what was happening

The rest of the people in the stadium, were either frozen from shock, or surprise, but were all gathered at the the outside of the barrier that Orochimaru had erected, and watched, and listened to what was happening.

Naruto smiled at his words, and said, "on the contrary, he is not Orochimaru. You wanna know why?" Orochimaru nodded, and Naruto gestured to the others, and the Elites stepped forward, and lined up on either side of him. Orochimaru eyed them, and demanded, "It's because Naruto Uzamaki no longer exists." Orochimaru smirked, and then charged him, and started doing hand signs, but was intercepted by a kick to the face by a passive, almost bored looking Naruto. Orochimaru flew backwards, and slammed into the wall on the buildings roof. He looked up in disbelief, and said, "who the hell are you?" Naruto looked over at him, and said, in a 'don't cross me, or you'll regret it' voice, "I'm Naruto Uzamaki Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, Leader of the Shadow Elite, Founder of the Shadow village, Leader of the Time Gods, and ex. Citizen of the Leaf." At this, the villagers, and Ninja outside the barrier gasped, as they realized exactly who it was they'd done all those horrible things to. One of them scoffed in disbelief, and spat out, "you mean he's the Demon brat? The one that ran away all those years ago? Please, he's not a god, he's only a demon, and one that should be gutted, and slaughtered, at that!!" Gaara, Lara, and Anko heard this, and flashed over in front of them, enraged. They all looked down, quivering in rage, their arms and fists clenched at their sides, and looked up, their bloodlines activated, as they glared at them. "What did you just say about my Husband?" Anko was beyond pissed now. Gaara then said, "you should know, that he wasn't lying, and that you just insulted my brother!" As he said this, he removed his hood, showing them an identical copy of the man they just insulted. The same thought went through all of their minds. "Oh shit, we're fucked!" The ones who had voiced their negative opinions of Naruto were standing wide eyed in shock. Gaara was now being held back by Lara and Anko, to keep him from attacking them. Gaara's aura burst into being around him, and revealed to them his true form. He was now dressed in black battle robes, with flames and elaborate embroidery covering it, and had a sword sheathed on his back, decorated with pictures of Kyuubi and Shukkaku fighting on it, and gold trim, and a clear jewel in the middle of the cross guard, and one on the pommel. Lara and Anko's eyes widened, as they realized how angry Gaara really was. They stepped back, as he lunged at the now terrified people, and swept his sword in a downward arch from its sheath on his back, saying, "time slash!" Out of the blade shot a wave of light, that struck the group, and caused them to grow old in a matter of seconds, before their eyes, dying painfully. Anko and Lara both winced, knowing Gaara usually never used that attack, thinking it as too aggressive.

Naruto walked toward Orochimaru, but stopped, as he went through a series of seals, lightning fast. Naruto smirked, as he recognized the move he was about to perform. Orochimaru slammed his hands on the ground, saying, "Kuchyiose-Edo-Tensei!" Naruto watched as a coffin rose out of the ground, and opened, to reveal his Father, the Fourth Hokage. He stepped out, and saw Naruto, and got into a battle stance, ready to fight. Orochimaru's smirk got bigger, and he stepped forward, only to be interupted by Naruto saying, "I won't let you do this Orochimaru!" Orochimaru laughed, and said, "what are you going to do? Whine, and demand I don't?" Naruto now had a completely serious look on his face instead of a bored one, and transformed in a flash of rainbow colors, into his true form, consisting of the same thing as Gaara, except, his sword was bigger. He grabbed his sword, and cut his hand, before re-sheathing it. He flung his hands out, and said, "this!" the blood multiplied, and rose up around him, and took the shape of runes, before burning, and disappearing. Orochimaru was about to scoff, when Arashi suddenly was covered in the same runes, and Naruto swept his sword across Arashi, saying, "undead ressurection slash!" When it hit Arashi, his body started to glow, and took on a more human looking color, instead of the pale color he was. Orochimaru's jaw dropped, as he realized this boy, had just literaly ressurected the Fourth Hokage from death.

Arashi looked up, from where he had fallen, and locked eyes with Naruto, and said, "who are you? And how is it that you could revive me? Only a God of Time like me, and a Shinigami can do that!" Naruto helped him up, and activated His Ti-Ne-Shigan, before saying, "it's good to see you again, Father." Arashi's eyes widened, aand he whispered, "Naruto? Is that you?" Naruto nodded his head, smiling softly. Arashi stood up all the way, and hugged him, saying sorry over and over again, and that he was so poud of him, for following in his footsteps. Naruto grinned at that, but suddenly remembered something, and motioned to someone behind Arashi. Arashi turned, and was face to face with a almost exact duplicate of Naruto, Arashi gasped, and said, "Gaara? Is that you?" At Gaara's nod, he embraced him as well, before grabbing both of his sons shoulders, and saying, "the Kazama Clan is back." He looked over at Orochimaru, and frowned, and said, "but first, I think theres a snake infestation we need to eradicate." Gaara and Naruto both grinned, and all three of them activated their Ti-Ne-Shigan, and lined up. A moment later, they were joined by Lara and Anko, who joined them, each next to their partners. Arashi rose his eyebrows, only to have Naruto tap his forhead, mumbling, "Memory Transfer Jutsu." Arashi's eyes glazed over for moment, then sharpened, as he scowled, saying, "I'm gonna kill'em!" Naruto rolled his eyes, and said, "don't Dad." Arashi pouted, and then brightened at the prospect of getting to kill Orochimaru. "Well, what are we waiting for, lets get this over with, I have a meeting with the soul society in a couple hours, so lets go," Naruto said, snapping his fingers. The others nodded, tranorming, into almost identical outfits of the others, except Arashi's was significantly older, you cold tell, so he snapped his fingers, and it was identical to the others'. The ony thing different, was that their sword were different, the ladies had swords Gaara's size, while Arashi has a sword the size of Naruto's. The reason Gaara's was smaller, was because he just didn't like carrying a big sword, so he shrunk hi, originally, it was the size of Naruto's. They took a step toward Orohimaru, who was still standing there, gaping like there was no tommorow. Gaara and Naruto both raised a hand pointed at Orochimaru, and snapped their fingers once, and from their hands shot an explosion of energy that in a blink of an eye, nailed into Orochimaru, sending him flying. Orochimaru slammed into the wall once again, and Naruto and Gaara raised their hands, and placed them verticly in the air before them, and it shimmered, before flashing slightly, and revealing the Death God, Shinigami. Shinigami turned towards Naruto and Gaara in surprise, looking like he had been in the middle of saying something just before he was summoned. Since he was in his true form, and not his 'grotesque' form, which he only did for intimidation, he had silver hair, and was about six' six''. Shinigami scowled at Naruto and Gaara, before saying, "what did I say about summoning me without warning? I was in the middle of a VERY important meeting!" Gaara snorted, saying, "please, you were probably just re-re-re-re-dictating your letter to Lady Death." At his words, Lara, Anko, and Rin, all squeeled, and Lara said, "you like Lily, Shin?! Oh, that's soooo cute! Wait till the ladies in the other world hear about this! Don't worry, we'll hook you guys up!" Shin, Gaara, Naruto, Itachi, and the others, all sweat dropped in embarrassment. Shin turned to them and blushed slightly, nodding his head meekly in thanks, before asking, "so why was i sumoned?" Naruto motioned his head to behind him, and Shin turned, and broke out into a grin, at the sight of Orochimaru, and said "hehehehehehehe, is this an early birthday present?" Gaara rolled his eyes slightly, but smirked, when Orochimaru paled considerably, before saying, "nah, we just thought you might want to have some fun bfore you get too busy today." Shin rubbed his hands together in glee, before saying, "Orochimaru! So nice of you to stop by! Why don't we go have a 'Talk', in my play room!" Naruto snorted, and said, "only you would call the zone of infinite torchure a play room Shin." Shin grinned, and said, "well, I DO have a rep to maintain you know. Can't let Lady Death think I'm going soft on my patients, now can I?" Rin giggled, and said, "make sure you tell us when the wedding is!" Shin nodded, and said, "will do ladies. Now come along snakie!" Shin nodded slightly, and Orochimaru was encompassed in a rift, and taken to Shin's playroom. He then disapeared in a flash, saying, "thanks guys! See you on poker night!"


End file.
